Thuraman Craglorn
Thuraman Craglorn is an official member of the Eulmore Girls, grouped under the sub-unit HUSH. He was one of the original members of the Free Company Whisper. __TOC__ Appearance Thuraman is a tall, creamy Au'ra with long, black hair, of which is tipped golden and usually pulled back into a tight, high pony tail. He has darker sclera with deep yellow pupils. He is usually found in very comfortable clothing, such as soft pants and a long poncho, but wears clothing that he can tear off easily in case of a sexual emergency. Personality Thuraman is a particularly extroverted, calm individual who is able to get along with anybody and everybody he meets with relative ease. While he has a distinct dislike towards large gatherings, he still finds himself able to relax amongst them. He has no worries approaching and talking to new people, even while flirting. If getting to know him, however, one will find he is more closed off than he lets on, preferring his outgoing personality to the more reserved, quiet boy he can be. Regardless, he is more energetic than not, preferring not to be in one spot for too long, and preferring to be around others more than being by himself. Background Born of the Mothaa Phakul tribe near Ragill's Reckoning at the Azim Steppe, Thuraman was always a very extroverted individual, even from a young age. He found himself always surrounded by many friends despite his cool and calm demeanour. As the Mothaa Phakul tribe believed that the Dusk Mother gave them their lives to live it to the fullest and to enjoy every moment, Thuraman gladly adopted this ideology, spending a lot of his time relaxing and having fun with the numerous other Au'ra around him. As Thuraman got older and his sexual urges came out, he steadily developed his extroverted spirit into one of a flirty, bubbly nature. Thanks to his good looks and status of popularity, most of his tribe enjoyed the passes he made towards them. All manners of Au'ra flocked to him for attention, regardless of whether he gave it to them or not. He steadily became a well-known name throughout the Mothaa Phakul. Time steadily passed as Thuraman's popularity grew, and with his prevalent fame came those that came to despise his grand favour among the masses. Seemingly jealous over Thuraman's non-stop charisma, a group of younger adult Au'ra devised a plan to wretch Thuraman away from his waves of fans. After a particularly active evening, the group of men lured a drunken Thuraman away from any large groups that could have seen them, eventually leading him away from the clan entirely. Wandering far, far away from Ragill's Reckoning, the men left Thuraman to stumble about the Steppe drunkenly, waltzing around with no aim for the remainder of the evening. Waking up amongst a small patch of rocks near a stream, Thuraman had no clear memory of the night prior. All that rang true in his mind was walking around with some friends, being seperated from them and then desperately finding somewhere to sleep. Knowing naught else but his clan, Thuraman found his way back to the Mothaa Phakul. Upon reaching his tribe, his home, he was greeted with naught but silence. Not a single soul in the whole tribe would acknowledge the Au'ra. No greetings, no welcome back, only side glances and dirty head turns. As he walked, Thuraman eventually learned of his fate; rumours had been spread of his wild night spent outside the clan, drunk and having relations with any fellow Au'ra he saw, regardless of their clan status. Thuraman had been banished. Without even a single word, Thuraman had lost all he had been born into. With nothing less to do except leave, Thuraman took the clothes on his back and left his fellow Mothaa Phakul. Knowing he wouldn't be accepted by any other clan of the Azim Steppe, he did what he only could do: walk. Walk and wander until he may come upon a home that might accept him like the one he so previously adored... Story As Thuraman continued to travel through the land, he eventually found himself traversing through the strange land of Eorzea. With naught a single gil in his pocket nor a single crumb in his belly, the exhausted and depressed Au'ra walked through the streets of Gridania, desperate for anyone to aid him. Snagging a bottle of ale from a local stand, the now drunk Thuraman stumbled through the Lavender Beds until he could move no further, collapsing amongst the trash cans of a local residence. Waking up, Thuraman found himself warm and cozy amongst blankets and pillows in a random house. Noticing the stumbling dragon man outside their home, Destery Reficul thought to bring him in and care for him, their interest being piqued. After learning of the miserable Au'ra's tale, Destery offered him a place to live amongst them and their home. Choking back tears, Thuraman gladly accepted, complimenting Destery on their stunning beauty all the while. Upon learning of Whisper's combining with the Caulk Destroyers, Thuraman was more than welcome to the idea. Putting on his tightest, fanciest clothes and fluffing his hair, the Au'ra welcomed new participants for his unstoppable and charismatic flirting that he had so recently become known for. Hobbies Thuraman's calm albeit outgoing personality renders him very likely to spending time around his friends. Much preferring the comfort of others, Thuraman loves to flirt with anyone and everyone he may meet that takes his fancy. He has a particularly sharp tongue that, more often than not, reduces most in proximity to a flustered mess. Despite his confidence, Thuraman has never had sex nor any relationship, but dreams about it often. Outside of this, the Au'ra enjoys some quiet reading with others. He also likes to stay active, doing exercise or yoga with his friends and adventuring with them often. Thuraman also doesn't mind a good, strong drink every once in a while. Relationship The Official Eulmore Girls * Destery Reficul Leader of the Eulmore Girls and one of Thuraman's closest friends. The two are strangely compatible, with Thuraman bouncing stupid ideas and jokes off of Destery with Destery scheming ways to get him to shut up. Despite this, Destery values Thuraman's insight and can't imagine the F.C. without him. Thuraman often goes to Destery first to get them to exercise with him. By the end, though, Thuraman gets exhausted before Destery does. * Dai Gacsata One of Whisper's original members and one of Thuraman's closest friends. Dai and Thuraman are as thick as thieves, the two acting very silly around each other. While they get into small, petty arguments often, they spend about as much time laughing together. Dai developed a crush on Thuraman after one of Thuraman's numerous attempts at flirting. He also taught Thuraman what sex was. * Spell Icup The local shy bunny girl. While Spell cried when first introduced to Thuraman's flirting, the two have steadily built up a sort of kinship over time. If Spell feels up to socialising, she will sometimes invite Thuraman over for the two of them to read together, despite Spell worrying if he will start "acting crazy" (flirting) towards her again. Thuraman always compliments what Spell is wearing whenever he sees her, even if he sees her multiple times in one day. * Nada Raskova One of the Eulmore Girls' founders and local annoyed by Thuraman. Thuraman has tried on multiple occasions to flirt with Nada, much to Nada's dismay. Despite Nada's repeated attempts to ignore him or tell him to "silence that trap of yours, twink", Thuraman ceases to give up. Nada has sworn to "kick him down to the seven hells" one day. Thuraman still likes her, regardless of this. Trivia * Destery is one of the only members of the group that Thuraman won't flirt with. ** After attempting to flirt with Destery once, they threatened to "disassemble him and put him back together as a completely different race." He hasn't attempted to flirt with them since. * Thuraman will always announce his reappearance into the F.C. mansion, even if nobody is around to hear him. * Upon being flirted with back, Thuraman's disposition noticeably changes as he suddenly becomes flustered. * He wears clothes half a size too small in order to show off his curves better. Gallery ffxiv_dx11_2019-04-17_21-32-24.png|Thuraman out on the town with his friends. ffxiv_dx11_2019-04-15_19-41-20.png|Thuraman with fellow Au'ra, Epic Gamer. ffxiv_dx11_2019-04-19_00-10-38.png|Thuraman eyeing his next catch. Category:Members